


A Freak Like Me

by entropy_can_only_increase



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy_can_only_increase/pseuds/entropy_can_only_increase
Summary: Things are different after Family Fight





	A Freak Like Me

“Wait, wait, wait...I just thought...aren't we technically brothers now that Frank adopted me?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Mac bites his lip and his eyes shift nervously to avoid looking directly at Dennis. Dennis takes this as a signal to continue trailing his mouth down Mac’s chest.

Mac moves his hand to stop Dennis before he can take Mac’s hard cock into his mouth. Their eyes lock.

“This doesn't feel wrong to you?”

“Oh, no, Mac. I find it kind hot. It's kinky. Very European.”

“Weird, dude.”

“Whatever. Now shut up or you're not getting this blowjob.”


End file.
